Playing house
by GodlessBeauty
Summary: Ami is a clumsy misfit with a talent of helping others. Sasuke is well... Sasuke. What happens when their forced together and made to " play house"?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request fic. OcXsasuke**

Warnings: mentions of death and suicidal thoughts. Angst and drama with a lovely bit of yoai, this is a femaleX male story

I'm writing this on my iPod so excuse any spelling mistakes.

Also I've decided this will not be a one shot. Sorrrrrryyyyy I like my plot for it too much.

Apartment 3c

It was dark, the electricity off in the small apartment. The last guy to live there was a traitor to the village, at least that's what the owner told young ami Jin ( sorry I did change her name to not affect my other oc character in a hp fic I'm writing). She didnt know any better, she was only here because her mother thought it was a good idea to be closer to her father.

Her father.

Ami looked nothing like her well known father, the " Pervy sage". Her hair was long and Black, held up by a green tie that once belonged to a dead anbu member of suna. He saved her life once, on a mission in her village. Her eyes were a soft green but turned harsh blue when angered. It was her mothers looks. The only thing she had inherited from her scum father was his ability of cheerfull seriousness.

Turning on her small electric lantern, ami set her stuff down and looked around the room. It was not empty, the landlord saying that he could not get anyone to come and empty the place out, not a traitors home. A picture frame holding a picture of a boy with blond hair, a boy with black hair and a girl with pink was on the ground broken and forgotten. Picking it up she laid it on the mantel, barely catching herself as she tripped on air, her cluminess also from her mother.

" I'm home."

Sasuke was pissed.

Naruto, the stupid brat, had him by the neck, his arms bound and his eyes covered. He had finally beaten sasuke, his childhood rival and now was dragging him to the hokages. He had to admit that he had been stupid, he had let power and revenge taint him.

But he had both now.

( madara never gave him the truth about the clans assisination)

" come in." a woman's voice rung out as he heard naruto knock. The boy had been quiet for the most part, speaking in low whispers when he did speak.

" I've got sasuke uchiha." narutos voice was gravely and sasuke felt some anger fade, turning into worry. Yeah he worried about the brat. He was like a true brother to him, it was part of the reason he went after itachi and akatsuki. They would've hurt naruto.

" yes I can see that naruto." tsunade said in a hushed voice and sasukes anger spiked again. Everyone was speaking so softly to him. Around him. It was beganning to piss him off.

Though during his mental rant, tsunade had gotten up and taken his blindfold off.

"Welcome home sasuke "


	2. Clumsy ami

" welcome home sasuke."

Sasuke brushed off his pants that naruto aloud him to borrow. It had taken them three hours to come to some sort of arrangement. Sasuke was still a traitor and they would have to punish him. He would be made to help anyone who asked him, unless it was harmful to anyone or anything.

That was easy, sasuke convinced himself. The hard part was living with naruto. They didn't trust him to live on his own and the blond fool volunteered his dingy apartment but instead they'd have to go to his family home. Because someone had bought his apparment. Which still had some of his things in it. Which was his home.

Sasuke was pissed again.

Ami woke up early the next day, a smile on her face. The sun wasn't up but the tale tale signs of a beautiful day already bloomed outside. Getting up, she tripped twice over her shoes, which were tossed unceremoniously in the middle on the floor. Her hair was a bats nest and she tugged at it as she watched the time.

Her dad was to come and get her and ten am. It was six.

Shoving her small feet into her shoes, ami exited her apartment and went running hoping to clear her head. She tripped three times on the way to the park and as she entered the dark place she tripped again, and right into someone's chest.

Naruto was asleep when sasuke gave up and decide to work his anger out of him. Writing a note, he slipped his shoes on and walked to the park.

That's we're he saw her.

She was like an angel in a way. Her hair was messy and black but her eyes were a peircing green. They were glazed over as she ran, as if she wasn't paying attention. He began to walk to the girl, the strange onyx haired girl. His walk was slow, a careful gait, that was until she started to run in the direction of a gnarled root coming up out of the ground.

As she tripped, he stepped in front of her, catching her.


End file.
